Ammunition Box
Ammunition Boxes are boxes that contain ammunition for firearms. They have appeared throughout the Battlefield series. They first appeared in Battlefield 1942 as boxes filled with ammo and rockets covered with green cloth. In the Bad Company series they appear simply as green plastic boxes with writing on the sides. Ammunition boxes may be placed at strategic points in the field, typically at deployments and near objectives. Starting with Battlefield 2, players carry ammunition boxes in their kit, and receive points for supplying team mates with ammunition. Players have an infinite amount of Boxes to use at their disposal with a 3-5 second regeneration time. In some games, the player can carry the box with them to resupply while moving to an objective. Each kit can only have one ammo crate out a time; if a new one is deployed the old one will disappear. Players can deploy multiple ammo crates by using dropped kits. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, ammunition boxes can be found at all flags, having a single one or multiple ones around the area. Once near one, it will instantly refill all reserve ammunition, including gadgets like grenades and rockets. Only the weapon magazines currently in use by the player are not refilled—weapons must be reloaded for a player to have maximum ammunition again. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, ammunition boxes act exactly as they do in Battlefield 1942. ''The only difference is that there are multiple boxes at each flag. An easy way to find an ammo box would be to locate a flag and press the 'Q' key, as this will highlight ammunition boxes among other elements. They are also crates that have both ammo and med kits that can be airlifted by UH-1 Iroquois and ACH-47 Chinooks. Ammo crates.BFV.jpg AHC-47.with.airdrop.crate.jpg Medical airdrop.jpg Battlefield 2 In ''Battlefield 2, ammunition is dispensed either by the Ammo Bags from the Support Class or a Supply Crate deployed by the Commander. The Ammo Bags can be held to replenish the player's own ammo or those of others and they can be dropped as well. Supply Crates are typically requested by Squad leaders and supply ammo to any player within range of the crate. BF2 AmmoKit 2.png|3D model of the Ammo Kit in Battlefield 2 BF2 AmmoKit 1.png|3D model of the Ammo Kit in Battlefield 2 BF2 AmmoKit 3.png|3D model of the Ammo Kit in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the Ammo Hub is issued to the Support class. It can be thrown on the ground to supply nearby teammates (and enemies). Holding the hub increases the resupply rate, though an "exhausted" hub cannot be thrown to the ground. A deployed hub will expire if its contents have been exhausted, enough time has passed, or it has received too much damage. The Advanced Ammo Hub upgrade can be unlocked, which increases the supply rate, and also allows a Support soldier inside a vehicle to resupply infantry outside the vehicle, as well as other vehicles. AmmoBF2142.png|The Ammo Hub while held. AmmoBF2142Deployed.png|The Ammo Hub deployed. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, ammunition boxes are spread out through Rush and Conquest maps. There is one invincible and stationary ammunition box for every single base. Once a player nears it, all of their ammo is immediately replenished, but a gun must be reloaded first to have a total replenishment. It also has a cooldown time, of around a minute, so a player cannot camp near one and expect to have infinite ammo. File:BFBC_AMMO_BOX.jpg|An ammunition box in Battlefield: Bad Company (seen at Par for the Course) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer Ammunition boxes appear in various places around the singleplayer campaign as two big green boxes filled with ammo and rockets. In the mini-map, they are represented by an icon of three bullets together. Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the ammunition box can resupply all ammo, explosives and grenades in about half a second. They can be useful for the player when they are running out of ammo while doing various tasks such as destroying vehicles or participating in a big firefight. Multiplayer The ammunition box is unlocked for the Assault class once a player achieves 1400 points with that class. Once placed, it will resupply teammates within 3 meters one magazine at a time. The Medic's LMGs resupply 25 rounds at a time. The M249 SAW, Type 88 LMG, and MG3, however, resupply 50 rounds at a time. The ammo crate can resupply a total of 10 times at intervals of 1.5 seconds per individual player. After 10 resupplies, the crate disappears. The crate will still exist even after the Assault player has died or even switched classes. When a player is running low on ammunition, assault troops can see a semi-transparent icon over their head when approached; the icon appears as a group of three bullets. Players can also display this icon to assault troops by pressing certain buttons (Select on the PS3, Back on the Xbox 360 and Q on the PC), also causing their character to yell various messages such as, "I need ammo!" Unfortunately, since these in-game calls are made in the character's language, it will often not be in English. For players who cannot talk to their teammates, it may be difficult to request an ammunition box, and they may follow an assault troop while firing at them, knifing them, or shooting at them until they have thrown out a box. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The ammunition box continues to be used in the Vietnam expansion. Other than aesthetic differences, it is exactly as its base-game counterpart.The Ammunition Box is very useful when fighting in drawn-out, pitched battles as teammates will commonly be requiring ammunition after heavy fighting. Battlefield Play4Free The ammo box returns in Battlefield Play4Free. It takes significantly longer to refresh a user's ammo supply, but also works in larger chunks, resupplying one magazine every few seconds. However, the Ammo box training option greatly increases its efficiency reducing the time taken to restore ammunition and increasing its amount of ammunition held and range. Also, two Ammo boxes can be deployed at once with the Advanced Combat Supply training option. It does not resupply grenades. AmmoBoxP4F1.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free AmmoBoxP4F3.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free AmmoBoxP4F2.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 Singleplayer and Co-op Ammunition crates are available at various spots in the campaign and co-op missions. They appear as larger versions of the ammo boxes seen in Multiplayer. Standing in front of the crate will completely restock your character's loadout. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the ammunition box is a gadget, issued to the Support kit. Unlike the Medkit and Repair Tool, the Ammo Box will not be switched out for other gadgets—they will take up the slot for explosives, so a Support class will always have the Ammunition Box. Like Medkits, Ammunition Boxes can be tossed in or on a vehicle to create a mobile resupply point. The ammunition box will supply magazines and shotgun shells quickly, explosives and gadgets moderately, and grenades very slowly. This limits the amount of grenade spam often seen in earlier games. Scavenger In the Scavenger gamemode featured in the Aftermath DLC, an ammunition crate is available in a certain location, allowing players to quickly stock their current loadout. Aside from picking up other weapons, there is no other way for players to gather ammunition, as this mode (and Gun Master) does not allow ammo boxes or other gadgets. resupplyefficiency.png|The Resupply Efficiency Dog Tag. resupplymaster.png|The Resupply Master Dog Tag. Ammocrate.png|3D render of the ammunition box. Bf3 scavenger ammo crates.png|Scavenger mode ammo crate locations Battlefield 4 Battlefield 4 now offers Support soldiers a choice between two resupply items: the Ammo Box and the Ammo Pack. Ammo Box The traditional ammo crate that can be deployed by the Support kit and used to resupply weapons. Ammo Pack Packs holding smaller bundles of ammo to resupply weapons. IMG_20131004_174756.jpg Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the ammunition box is labeled to weigh 4.5kg, and contains 7.62mm Ammunition, along with a small box full of shotgun shells that can be seen right next to the belt side of the ammo box. *Until the Battlefield 3 1.09 patch, Medkits and Ammunition boxes could destroy concrete walls. *Different factions use the same model for ammo boxes. *Ammunition box in Battlefield 3 Multiplayer is a minimized version of Ammo Crates in Campaign and Co-Op. *If you place an ammo box and get into a vehicle, and someone uses your ammo box, the points will go to the vehicle you are in. Tested on Battlefield 3, on a jet. *The ammunition box in ''Battlefield 3 ''has a small window of time where the player can withdraw the kit before throwing. Even if it isn't thrown, an ammunition box quote will still play. ru:Ящик с боеприпасами Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4